


Всё течёт, всё изменяется

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mind Games, Self-Harm, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: – Должно быть, это произошло почти мгновенно, – речь незнакомца сухая и механическая, со слабым налетом старательного сочувствия. – И, скорей всего, безболезненно.
Kudos: 1





	Всё течёт, всё изменяется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything Flows, Nothing Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557251) by Min Daae. 



Сэм не сразу понимает.  
– Что? – переспрашивает он. Ему послышалось – ну конечно, конечно ему послышалось: всего лишь игры больного сознания. Такое уже не в первый раз, и он знает, что всё не по-настоящему: стоит только моргнуть, или отвести взгляд, или же, _иной раз_ , проверить пульс и дыхание, просто на всякий случай... но это только когда Дин спит, потому что иначе он напугается... и…  
Он отводит взгляд.  
Перед ним пустой стул.

– Должно быть, это произошло почти мгновенно, – речь незнакомца сухая и механическая, со слабым налетом старательного сочувствия. – И, скорей всего, безболезненно.  
Сэм впивается ногтями в шрам, затем, когда не срабатывает, – в запястье. Он ищет опоры, ищет _боли_.  
Незнакомец всё ждет.  
– Вам нужно опознать тело.  
_Тело_ , отдается в голове у Сэма. _Тело. Тело._ Он слышит собственный глухой стон.  
– Мне жаль.  
_Мне жаль. Мне жаль. Мне жаль._  
Сэм ожидает, что Люцифер прошепчет что-нибудь ему на ухо. Ожидает…

Ожидает…

Не понимает.

***

Итак, Дина нет (в живых) рядом. Ладно. Это нормально. Это нормально. Это ведь не то чтобы если… чтобы если… чтобы если что-то.

Твою мать.

У него всё в порядке. Честно. Правда. Хватит спрашивать. Хватит спрашивать.  
Он должен опознать тело. Должен опознать _Дина_ , войти в морг и сказать им: _да, господа, это он, это_ – нет, не _Дин Винчестер:_ ему ведь теперь даже умереть нельзя под собственным именем…  
(выстрел в голову, уличный грабёж, почти мгновенно)  
(скорей всего, безболезненно)

Холодно. Cтоило надеть пальто... но не было времени. Он не мог думать в номере. Да и на улице не может.  
Он не знает, сможет ли вообще когда-нибудь думать.

Рука болит, но _недостаточно_. Под ногтями запеклась кровь.  
Ничего не изменилось.

(всё, Сэм, всё-ё-ё: твоему брату вышибли мозги, он без тебя не справился. Ну и для кого это неожиданность? Уж точно не для меня… )

Всё нормально.  
Сэм нагибается, и его рвёт.

Желудок продолжает завязываться узлом, и он пробует снова, но больше нечем. Ему больно.  
Мимо проезжают машины, одна за другой. Он должен (опознать тело) вернуться в номер. Позвонить Бобби. Нет, то есть… позвонить…

(ты распадаешься на части, Сэм, расползаешься по швам… однако, знаешь, на самом деле мне это нравится)

Наверное, он плачет. Надо проверить.  
Он касается лица, затем глядит на пальцы: да, они мокрые… а ещё красные, так что, возможно, он ошибается. Или, возможно, всего этого вообще нет. Всего этого никогда не было.

А ведь неплохо. Если всего этого не было, значит, с настоящим Дином всё в порядке.  
Или нет.

Машины всё проезжают. Машинамашинамашина. Сэм останавливается и принимается на них смотреть.  
– Что будет, если умрёшь в Аду? – спрашивает он.  
Люцифер кладет голову ему на плечо:  
– _Умрёшь,_ Сэмми. А ты что думал?

Ему нужно. Нужно…

Бог? (Молю тебя Господи ты там это я Сэм)

– Сэм, что ты теперь будешь делать? – спрашивает Люцифер, и Сэм повторяет эту фразу – «Сэм, что ты теперь будешь делать?» – а в его глотке прячется крик, прячется и не желает выходить наружу. Сэм думает, что может подавиться им, может задохнуться, может…

Вам нужно опознать тело.

– Мне жаль, – говорит Люцифер, говорит ужасающе искренне, и поднимает глаза. – Как думаешь, будет сегодня снег?  
Холодно. Чертовски холодно.

Ведь было же про это какое-то стихотворение...

– «Наши иссушенные голоса, когда мы шепчем друг другу, тихи и бессмысленны, как ветер в сухой траве, – подсказывает Люцифер, – или крысиная поступь по битым стеклам в нашем сухом чулане»*.

Он думает, что Дин…  
Что Дин…

***

Должно быть, он сам устроил в номере такой бардак, однако точно вспомнить не может. Всё как-то... нечетко. Затуманено.  
Бардак раздражает его, и он бросается было прибираться, но так же резко прекращает и снова кладет всё туда, где лежало.  
Он был здесь... ведь был же, правда? Да-да, сидел вон там, недалеко от осколков. Сидел, когда они позвонили, позвонили и – _мужчина, пулевое ранение в голову; указан этот номер..._

Сэр?

Сэр?

Наверное, Сэм ответил _Господи_ – а потом замолчал. Потому что этого не было. Такого не было.

Вам нужно опознать тело.

(зашивает зияющие раны, вязкий запах смерти, как он сам ещё дышит)  
(Индиана)

Мне жаль.

Люцифер перебирает осколки, подносит один из них к глазам.  
– Сэм, что ты теперь будешь делать? – снова спрашивает он. – «Первый камень в фундаменте», а?  
Сэм вздрагивает.  
Вздрагивает и садится на кровать.  
– Я не могу.  
– И никогда не мог, – Люцифер слегка улыбается. – Ты всего лишь сам себя обманывал.  
Сэм закрывает лицо руками.

(парковка, испуганный ребенок, да, да, и выстрел тоже, но – он был там, и этого не произошло, нет, не произошло)

– Обязательно посоли и сожги его тело, – говорит Люцифер. – Эх, хотел бы я знать, кто сделает то же самое с твоим.  
– Нет, я не... – Сэм не знает, к чему его возражения. Люцифер улыбается шире.  
– Ещё как «да», – говорит он. – Может, не сегодня, и даже не завтра. Но все эти дни, Сэм... _всё это время..._ Что ты теперь будешь делать?  
Спасать людей. Охотиться на нечисть.  
Вам нужно опознать тело.

– Нет, – Сэм хватает пригоршню осколков, сжимает пальцы. – Нет.

***

Cнаружи темно и по-прежнему холодно. Он забыл надеть пальто.  
Но это неважно.

Рука мокрая и болит.

Он идёт.

Где-то бродит человек, который застрелил его брата.  
Где-то бродит. Где-то.

(ты охотник, ты сумеешь его выследить)

И что тогда, Сэм?  
И что тогда?  
Дин думал, что Сэм сильный. Дин не знал, как же он ошибается. Дин...  
Дин...

– Мать твою! – какие-то люди вдруг оказываются прямо перед ним. – Чувак, ты что, обдолбался?  
Сэм скалит на них зубы. Они немедленно убираются.

Кровь на костяшках пальцев. От неё холодно.

Может, он даже и не станет его убивать. Он просто спросит – почему? Почему застрелить Дина было так нужно? Так важно?  
Почему все думают, что им нужно (что они имеют право) забрать его?

Возможно, это всё, что он хочет знать. Возможно, он сможет понять. Увидеть в этом смысл. Увидеть во всём смысл.

Кто-то тащит его к стене.  
– Сэм, стой, стой! – говорит этот кто-то. – Господи… остановись! Ты что, не слышишь? Что ты твори…  
– Нет, – бормочет Сэм. – Ты не... не надо. Вам нужно опознать тело, отпусти меня, прекрати, прекрати…  
– Сэм, это я, – эти слова отдаются бесчисленным эхом.

Сэм протягивает левую руку. Кровь и стекло остаются на теплом, живом…  
– Ооо… – пистолет выскальзывает из другой руки.  
На улице так холодно. Надо было надеть пальто.  
– Ооо…

***

Дин вытаскивает из его ладони осколки и бормочет что-то себе под нос. Сэм старается дышать как можно тише – вдруг шум спугнет видение?..  
– Ты здесь? – спрашивает он.  
Дин дергает головой. Он не отвечает, так что, возможно, Сэм и не спрашивал.  
Впрочем, нет, всё же спрашивал: в следующую секунду Дин говорит: «Да, я здесь».  
– Ты был мёртв, – заявляет Сэм.  
Дин потирает лоб. Теперь на нём кровь.  
– Какой-то мудак спер мои вещи, – говорит Дин. – Кошелёк, телефон и так далее. Ты не… Сэм, парень в морге ведь совершенно на меня не похож.  
– Я не… я не мог… – Сэм пытается проглотить комок в горле, затем начинает снова. – Они позвали меня, чтобы…

… опознать тело. Вам нужно опознать тело.

Дин бормочет тихое ругательство.  
– Я жив, – говорит он твердо (и устало). – Я жив, ага? Со мной всё нормально. Я злой как чёрт, но я жив… Сэм, Боже ты мой, с твоей рукой полный пиздец.  
– Стекло, – говорит Сэм. – Стекло на столе…

Всё кругом словно качается. У Сэма кружится голова.

– Ага, – мрачно откликается Дин, – я так и подумал.  
Он вытягивает особо крупный осколок, и Сэм вздрагивает.  
Дин тоже.  
– Прости. Блять… прости.  
– Я думал, что ты мёртв, – говорит Сэм. Спокойно, спокойно.  
Дин с трудом сглатывает:  
– Я понял. Где ты… что ты делал?  
– Не знаю.

Рука болит. Ладони Дина тёплые.

– Такое было и раньше. Такое было уже сотню раз. Я не мог… я не мог. Дин, я не мог.  
Дин бормочет что-то вроде «Клянусь, попадись мне эта сволочь…»**  
– Прости, – шепчет Сэм, – прости, я не хотел… не хотел, чтобы такое вышло. Со мной всё будет в порядке. Со мной всё в порядке.  
– Угу-угу, – устало говорит Дин, – ну разумеется, с тобой всё в порядке.  
Он берет марлю, начинает заматывать Сэму руку.  
– Ты с этим завяжешь, да ведь? А то от вида твоей ладони скоро можно будет в обморок упасть.  
– Я рад, что ты жив, – говорит Сэм, потому что по их правилам сказать _мир без тебя не имеет смысла_ нельзя. А ведь правила – это очень важно. Они позволяют им двигаться дальше; продолжать, и продолжать, и продолжать…

Батарейки «Энерджайзер Винчестер».

Сэм давится смешком.

Дин поднимает глаза. Его взгляд смягчается, в нем ясно читается беспокойство.  
– Да, – говорит он, - да, Сэмми, я тоже. И я никуда не денусь, понятно тебе?  
Сэм кивает. Дин похлопывает его по ноге.  
Ладонь Дина твёрдая. Как земля.

– Давай-ка спать, – у Дина утомлённый голос. – Ты вроде как с ног валишься, а я… я уж точно валюсь.  
Наверно, это запрещено каким-то правилом, думает Сэм. Но он его позабыл.  
Он протягивает к Дину руки, обнимает его, слушает биение его сердца – или ему так кажется.  
Дин неловко похлопывает его по спине.  
– Всё в порядке, Сэм, - говорит он. – Всё в порядке.

Что это вообще значит, думает Сэм. Что «в порядке»? Что это значит – «быть в порядке»?  
Я. Не. Знаю.

Но Дин здесь, Дин жив, и отпустить его – не самая лучшая идея. Может, утром?  
Может, завтра.  
Но не сейчас. Не сейчас.

**Author's Note:**

> * – Томас Элиот. Полые люди. Перевод by Люпус: www.stihi.ru/2008/01/12/3593  
> ** – если судить по парному фику, Дин имеет в виду Габриэля.


End file.
